Brick by Brick
by Mme La Princesse
Summary: Kurt and Finn are killed in a car accident. This leaves Blaine and a pregnant Rachel lonely. Blaine decides to help Rachel through this hard time to find companionship. He finds so much more.  Bonus part now up!
1. Never Coming Back

Brick by Brick

Summary: Kurt and Finn are killed in a car accident. This leaves Blaine and a pregnant Rachel lonely. Blaine decides to help Rachel through this hard time to find companionship. He finds so much more.

I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. The only characters I own will be introduced in the later chapters.

**Prologue: Never Coming Back**

It was a cloudy day, but the procession continued. Blaine Anderson was burying the love of his life today. He sat in a car with Rachel Berry, one of his best friends. Rachel was sobbing, she was also burying the love of her life and her best friend today. As much as Blaine had loved Kurt, Rachel had loved Finn and Blaine had to admit that he was sometimes jealous of the relationship that she and Kurt had shared. Without thinking, he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as they disembarked from the car. He pulled his umbrella up and gathered around the two graves next to Burt and Carole. One by one, the former members of McKinley's Glee club placed flowers on each of the caskets. After Mr. Schuester had placed his, Rachel bit her lip and stepped away from Blaine, placing one white rose on Kurt's casket and then a red one on Finn's. After Rachel came back, Blaine did the same thing. When he returned, he allowed Rachel to sob on him. It wasn't long until he joined her.

They stayed for a while, Carole and Burt had even left by the time that Rachel and Blaine broke apart. They just stayed still for a moment, staring at the graves. This time two weeks ago, Rachel and Finn had rented an apartment in New York to move into. Blaine and Kurt were looking into an apartment that was only a few blocks away. Then a drunk driver had ended all of that.

"I'm leaving next week and never coming back," Rachel whispered, finally tearing herself away and walking to the car. Blaine waited a second before following her. He opened her door for her before running to his side.

"Are your dads going to let you move to New York on your own?"

"No and that's why I was hoping you'd come with me... I couldn't afford rent anyways." Blaine was shocked, but was able to keep from driving off the road. It wasn't too out of the question. Blaine would be starting at Columbia University and Rachel would be starting at Julliard in the fall, and it wasn't a long distance. The time frame of the accident just made it more unfortunate, both Finn and Kurt dead within two months of graduating. It just made it all the worse for Blaine, who knew that both had so much potential. Finn in football and Kurt in fashion or on the stage.

"I'd be honored to, Miss Berry," Blaine whispered. Rachel looked to him and smiled, the first smile he'd seen on her face in who knows how long.

"Wait... there's one more thing..." she said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Welcome to New York

**Part One: Welcome to New York **

_One Week Later_

Rachel took a look around the apartment, wondering what it would have been like if it had been Finn carrying in all of the boxes, instead of Blaine. She couldn't complain though, it was better than being stuck in Ohio, which would have happened if Blaine hadn't agreed to move in with her. Besides, they were best friends and even though they hadn't really spoken since the funeral, she knew she could rely on him when she needed him and being pregnant with her dead boyfriend's baby was certainly a time when she needed someone like Blaine to rely on.

"That's it, it's all in here," Blaine said. Rachel turned around and smiled.

"Home sweet home," she replied, smiling. It wasn't a real smile and she knew that Blaine knew it. He stared at her for a second before grabbing her hand and kneeling.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," He said and his grin grew when he saw her genuine smile, "Will you walk around New York City with me?"

"This is a huge commitment. Let me think about it." she replied and then, "Sure, Blaine Simon Anderson. I will." Blaine laughed and made sure to grab a key before he let her through. Once they got outside the complex, they hooked arms. This was nothing new for them, but Rachel still felt weird. She wasn't sure if Blaine felt the same or if he could sense her apprehension.

"Look, Rachel, we need to talk about this. How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks. I had just told Finn the day... before the accident..." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt and I used to dream about the kids we'd adopt. We wanted a boy and a girl and we would name them Lacey and Jared..." Blaine stopped and he could feel himself tear up. Rachel hugged her friend, stopping in the angry crowds.

"Listen, Blaine, I know this is tough but maybe, just maybe, this baby could be the blessing we both need. I need this piece of Finn and well, you could live out that dream you had with Kurt. If this baby is a boy we'll name him Jared and if it's a girl we'll name her Lacey..." Rachel looked at Blaine's facial features and frowned. He looked... unmoved. She was terrified that he would say no and move out. Then it would be back to Ohio and having to raise a baby under the eyes of her dads, which could be miserable.

"Let me get this straight Rachel, you want me to raise your baby with you?"

"I can't do it alone, Blaine. And I tell you what, you can leave whenever. No obligations, nothing. Kurt would want you too and I know Finn would be so appreciative..." Blaine laughed and put a finger on her lips.

"Okay, Rachel, I'll help you," he said, "When we get home we can pick out a nursery and everything. And you know any baby niece or nephew of Kurt would have to be well dressed."

"Congratulations, Blaine Warbler, you're going to be a daddy," Rachel whispered. She was sure he barely heard her in the city hustle. She was so excited though, knowing that Blaine would be there for her. They began walking and chatting about the baby and colors for the nursery. When Rachel's feet began to hurt, they found a quaint vegan ice cream place and they ate outside.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"I could into this," Blaine replied, taking another bite just to make sure, "What made you go vegan anyways?"

"My cousin used to work at a slaughter house. One time, while he was visiting, he told us a bunch of stories about the conditions there… it scared all of us enough to ever even consider eating meat again."

"I couldn't do it," he admitted, "I just love KFC too much..."

"It was hard at first, but it's actually not that bad once you get used to it, now I can't even imagine going to McDonalds and having a burger." Blaine smiled and grabbed her now empty cup to throw it away.

"Come on, we should get back. I don't think your dads would approve of us being out after dark on our first night here."

"I still can't believe that we're here! I mean... I'm studying musical theater at Julliard and you're studying human rights at Columbia! Who would have thought that a Lima Loser and a Westerville Warbler would make it here!" Rachel exclaimed, twirling around in Rachel Berry fashion.

"Concrete jungle where dreams are made of..." Blaine sang in response. Rachel playfully hit him and he laughed, poking her. He had to admit, this was the best he had felt in a while. New York could really do that to a person, he guessed.

"We're one step closer, Blaine, one step! I'm gonna be a Broadway mommy my baby can be proud of!"

"I have no doubt of that, Miss Berry, just don't forget us little people when you make it big."

"I'll try not too, Mr. Anderson, especially my gay best friend. No girl would be complete without one of those"

"I try, I try. It's just so hard sometimes... I mean, being Rachel Berry's best friend is very challenging."

"I think after being with Kurt for all that time..." she stopped, realizing what she was about to say.

"No, Rachel. Don't. If we don't face this, we'll never move on. We need to fight through the pain. They're not coming back and we don't need to forget them, but we don't need to fear their names"

"It's just not fair! Why should we have too? Kurt and Finn... they were so young! And dammit, I'm gonna have Finn's baby in like seven months! What the hell? OUR LIVES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT! Finchel and Klaine were supposed to last forever! But no! It just can't happen! Because some IDIOT decided that his fun time was more important than two lives! And what's worse? That idiot lived! While Kurt and Finn, they're underground right now!" A crowd had gathered and Blaine knew that they had to get out of there. He knew that Rachel loved the spotlight but he also knew that she'd regret this if she didn't move on. The last thing she wanted was a public emotional breakdown, especially so early on.

"Come on, Rachel, let's talk about this inside."

"No! This isn't fair! Why, Blaine? Why did it have to be Finn and Kurt? WHY?" she cried. This was too much, he thought. Without hesitation, he just scooped her up and carried her the short distance back to the apartment. When they finally got back, he sat her on the couch and went back to get her some water.

"Rachel, breath. Just breath. That idiot that killed them, he's gonna be rotting away in prison soon. Prison. That's not living and honestly, I'd rather be dead."

"I'm just... Blaine... You weren't there when they were clinging to life, you weren't. Finn was bawling. He wasn't ready to die, he wasn't ready to leave me and our baby... and Kurt wasn't ready to leave you. He begged me to tell you how much he loved you and how much he wanted to stay with you..."

"You're right, Rachel, I wasn't there. My parents did everything in their power to keep me away and I hate them for that. At least you got those last few minutes with Finn and Kurt! I would give anything..." Blaine's stone hard facade faded away and he grabbed Rachel, begining to sob along with her. His homophobic parents had stopped at nothing to make sure their son stayed over when they invited them him that weekend to meet a girl. They did this almost every weekend, threatening to stop paying for his tuition either for Dalton or Columbia if he refused to show. Kurt, of course, didn't care because he trusted Blaine and knew that he was 100 per cent gay. Then the call came and Blaine tried to excuse himself. They started a new conversation about Blaine, his achievements, his acceptance in Yale, Columbia, and Harvard. Finally, Blaine had enough and he just kind of left. It was too late by the time he got there and he remembered storming into his parent's house, furious. To make up for it, they offered not to yank his tuition money for running off. He told them not to even think of it because he knew of the trust fund his grandfather had for him. They kept it from him, but grandpa had told him before he died.

As the two sat there, weeping of their lost loves, they both felt themselves drifting to sleep.

In as little as 30 minutes, both of them had fallen asleep. Unfortunately their sleep was not

very peaceful and both woke up with pounding headaches and were exhausted the next day but they knew they had a new comfort: each other. And in about seven months, they would have a new comfort. A baby.


	3. Of Ultrasounds and Parties

**A/N You'll meet three original characters in this part. One will kind of be around till the end, the other two won't. Enjoy**

**Also, thanks for all the love I've gotten so much. This story is done, I'll update the last two parts next. (:**

**xoxoxo**

**Part Three: Of Ultrasounds and Parties**

_8 Weeks Later_

Two people- a boy and a girl- sat in the doctor's office. The girl had a slight baby bump and both were obviously excited. Today they would find out if they had a Lacey or a Jared. The girl let out an impatient sigh and the boy placed a comforting arm around her.

"Stop being so impatient, Rachel. I highly doubt that the baby changed sexes in the ten minutes since we arrived."

"It's not that... it's just... now this whole pregnancy feels so much more real..." Rachel replied. Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She had a point. They had opted not to do any ultrasounds until today so everything would be a surprise.

"It became real to me the first time you sent me out at 2 am for a bean burrito from Taco Bell..."

"It could have been worse."

"That was the next week when you sent me to find you vegan ice cream at 3 am..."

"I'm pregnant! What else can I say?"

"I'm not complaining, Rachel. At least you choose to send me out when I don't have a class that morning"

"Miss Berry?" The nurse called, breaking their conversation. They both rose and followed the nurse until Rachel was laying down with goo on her belly and ultrasound technician was doing her thing. Blaine held Rachel's hand as they watched their baby. Blaine couldn't help but feel pride. From day one he never felt like the baby was his because he knew that Rachel would rather it be Finn in his place. Looking up at that baby, he suddenly felt like this baby was his. And it did him well to see Rachel so happy since she was still taking the accident hard.

"Hmm," the technician said. Blaine broke out of his daze and looked over in concern.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rachel asked at the same time. The lady laughed.

"Well, Miss Berry, Mr. Anderson, it appears you're having, well, from the looks of it... both" he looked back up, trying to spot it. It was vague but he could faintly see two little blurbs.

"A boy and a girl?" he asked, incredulously, "Twins?"

"Twins, definitely. As for the sexes, that's from what I can tell, I very well could be wrong. But one is definitely a boy."

"Wow, Rach, twins! Who would have thought?" He got no answer, he didn't press. Rachel asked a few more questions, they saw a few more things and the next thing they knew, they were sitting at a New York hot spot, eating lunch.

"I think," Rachel said, "If I had been there alone I would be bawling, so I thank you, Blaine Warbler. Thank you kindly."

"You're welcome, Rachel Berry. I'm excited! I never thought I'd be helping a girl through a pregnancy unless Kurt and I went through a situation like yours..." Rachel smiled.

"Berry!" Someone called. Rachel looked over and waved.

"Hey Brandon!" she said and waved the guy over.

"What are you doing here? Rehearsal's in an hour!"

"I just had an ultrasound, Blaine and I are having lunch! I'll be there, don't worry"

"I hope so. It just won't be the same without our favorite costumer!"

"Costumer?" Blaine asked, "You never mentioned that!"

"I'd rather be acting, but since I'm gonna get big, double big, they put me on costumes for this semester!"

"Well, I feel better knowing that you're not just going to sit around!"

"Wait," Brandon said, "You're Blaine? Rachel talks about you all the time! Props man, no way I could do what you're doing!"

"Well thank you. Rachel is the real hero though, I must admit."

"Hey Rach, you two busy tonight?"

"I'm not. Are you Blaine?"

"Nah, I was just gonna watch a Disney movie or something."

"Cool. Rebecca is having a party tonight and she wanted me to invite you, Rachel. I figure she won't mind if I invited Blaine as well."

"I'll go if Blaine goes. I don't wanna miss out on one of our famous Disney sing-a-longs!"

"I tell you what Rachel Berry, we'll have it tomorrow. Tonight we're going to a party!"

* * *

><p>Blaine really wasn't sure he wanted to go tonight, but he went anyways. He knew Rachel was excited to be around her friends outside of rehearsal and class and he wasn't going to stop her. He could have simply made her go without him, but she was pregnant and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He trusted her not to drink but he didn't know if he could trust her friends not to give her anything.<p>

"You sure you wanna do this?" Rachel asked. She had just rang the doorbell and they were waiting to be let in, "I can fake sick and then we can go have that Disney Sing-a-long!"

"I'm fine Rachel, I promise!" he said. He hated to admit it, but she looked beautiful in that red maternity dress she was wearing. Maybe it really was a good thing that he was coming along...

The door opening and Rachel hugging who Blaine assumed to be Rebecca pulled him out of his thoughts. After the quick introduction, Rebecca led them to her living room.

"Blaine? Do you need me to stay with you?" Rachel asked, "Becca said there were gonna be some gay guys here tonight..."

"And you want me to mingle? Way to go, Berry, just ditch the chaperon." he said with a laugh, "I'll go, but I'll be watching you."

"Have fun, Blaine, I don't want me or the babies to tie you down..." he kissed her forehead and pointed in the direction of Brandon and all of her other friends.

"Go. I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek, before taking a seat next to Brandon. Brandon looked over at Blaine and smiled before wrapping an arm around Rachel.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't trust this Brandon guy and he knew he had to keep and eye on the lady now.

"Blaine?"

"Drew?" He turned around to see one of this kids in his world history class.

"How are ya? I didn't expect to see anyone I knew here."

"I'm chaperoning my friend for my friend Rachel." Since she was mentioned, Blaine took a look over. She had a glass of water in hand and was laughing but Brandon still had his hand around her. Blaine shrugged; he shouldn't care. He was gay- so why be jealous? They locked eyes for a second and she sent him a small smile. He returned it but turned back to Drew.

"So that's Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"She's pretty. Have you slept with her?" Blaine shook his head, unsure if he should laugh or be offended. He knew Drew had a way with being blunt but that really shocked him.

"I don't play for her team."

"Wow! I didn't know that!"

"What do you expect? For me to walk up to you and say 'Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm homosexual'?"

"It's cool Blaine, I am too." Blaine smiled uneasily. Drew was nice and all but...

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Becca's my cousin. I live next door, figured I'd come and try to meet someone..."

Blaine nodded.

"Well thank goodness you're here, I'd be lonely." Drew laughed and tried to grab Blaine's hand. Blaine pulled away though. Kurt had only been gone three months and Blaine had no intention on rushing into a relationship.

"Brandon! Stop it!" Blaine looked over and jumped up. He saw Brandon, hands around Rachel tight and trying to kiss her.

"Come one Rach, just this once?" A very drunk Brandon replied.

"Nooo...!"

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, charging, "Get off of her!" Rachel looked relieved while Brandon looked angry.

"And just why should you care? You're gay! And those babies aren't even yours!"

"They might not be his biologically," Rachel said, pulling away and running

into Blaine's protective arms, "But they are his at heart. They will never be yours, Brandon Jacobs, never!" They turned to leave but Blaine felt a tug at his arm. There was Brandon, trying to throw a punch. He missed, pretty badly, but that didn't stop Blaine from throwing his own. He hit Brandon square in the nose and then turned away, rushing Rachel out.

Later that night, Rachel and Blaine sat on their couch watching The Lion King. They were about almost through with the movie when Rachel looked towards her friend.

"Yes?" He asked, flashing his charming smile.

"Thanks for your help tonight. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't stopped him..."

"It was all you, Berry. I just swung when provoked!"

"Well thank you. You made it easier!" He smiled and stood, turning off the tv. Then he kissed her hand like a gentleman.

"Goodnight Miss Berry, I'll see you in the morning."


	4. Labor

**A/N: You'll see a few **_**Nurse Jackie**_** characters in this part and probably the next. I just love that show and I know they work in the ER but I realllly wanna put them in. It won't have anything to do with the storyline of the show, so if you haven't seen**_** Nurse Jackie,**_** don't worry.**

**Also, some of the next two parts will slightly be based off of the birth scenes from the**_** Bones**_** episode "The Change in the Game." It's been a while since I've seen the episode but the ideas are the same.**

**Lastly, this will have minor swearing. As in Rachel drops the f-bomb **

**Part Three: Labor**

_7 Months Later_

"BLAINE!" Rachel called, rushing around. She was freaking out, her twins were a week late and she still had to go to class. Blaine didn't want her to go, it was just a week of monologues and Rachel had done hers the week before. Still, she insisted on going and gave him the peace of mind saying she'd have one of her classmates call if she did indeed go into labor. Blaine didn't like it but he understood her desire to do as much school as possible so she could relax when the twins were born.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"If you're gonna walk me to class, then we need to leave! I need to get there early this week!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled, throwing a t-shirt on. It was a June in New York City and in any other circumstance Blaine would be in Westerville visiting all of his Dalton friends, but since Rachel couldn't travel he decided to just take a few summer classes. He had an Algebra class tonight and he didn't plan on skipping. His professor knew the situation and would allow Blaine to keep his cell phone out, but on silence, in case the call came.

Blaine walked out of his room, taking a quick glance at the nursery. All of their friends from the New Directions, and even a few of the Warblers, had sent them gifts. Quinn sent a whole bunch of baby clothes while Santana and Brittany sent diapers and wipes for newborns. Wes and David sent money, knowing that Rachel and Blaine knew what they needed. Mercedes sent along a music box for the twins to share and Sam sent some kids CDs to go with it. Lauren and Puck sent two diaper bags, one pink and one blue. Mr. Schuester even sent some blankets and bottles. Tina and Mike also sent over some toys. Rachel and Blaine were both so to have such wonderful friends.

"Ready?" Rachel asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Blaine just smiled and offered her his arm.

"In need of an escort, milady?" he asked in his best British accent.

"Why thank you, dearest Sir Anderson," she replied, taking his arm. They walked quickly through the city and off to Rachel's building. It took about ten minutes and while they walked, they talked of what would happen when Rachel finally went into labor.

"Nine months leads up to now," Rachel said as they made it to her class, "I'm nervous!" Blaine laughed and just kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about, Rach. Those twins have nothing to worry about, they have THE Rachel Berry as a mommy!"

"And a certain Blaine Warbler as a daddy!" he smiled and then walked off.

"Someone better call!" he called over his shoulder.

"I'll see you after class!" she replied.

* * *

><p>"So if you use the quadratic formula you will see that the roots are indeed…" Blaine couldn't take it. He hated using the quadratic formula at Dalton and now it was just plain tedious. He took a look at his phone, just to make sure Rachel hadn't called. He was disappointed to see that she hadn't, so he just turned back to his work. Class was almost over; he could make it till the end, right?<p>

As he worked, he noticed his cell phone change. Looking over quickly, he saw that Rachel was indeed calling. That could only mean one thing; it was time.

"Professor Stevens!" he yelled.

"Go ahead, Mr. Anderson, and congratulations!" he nodded thanks and ran out of the classroom and trying to answer the phone.

"Rachel?" He asked, feeling stressed.

"This is Blaine, right?" another voice asked.

"Yes! Is Rachel alright?"

"She is, I'm her professor. Her friend Rebecca is driving her to the hospital as we speak!"

"I'll be there! Thank you professor!"

"Good luck, Blaine!" Blaine hung up, running immediately to the hospital. He debated taking a cab, but figured it wouldn't save too much time so he just ran, with stuff flying out of his hands. Finally, he made it into All Saints Hospital. It felt like the longest run of his life, even though he'd done worse.

"Hello," he said to one of the nurses at the station, she had red hair and a name tag that read Zoey, "My friend just went into labor… she's already here… where can I find her….?"

"What's her name?"

"Rachel Berry…"

"Her doctor is Dr. Fitch Cooper?"

"Yeah!"

"Jackie!" Zoey called over her shoulder, "Can you take him to Dr. Cooper's patient?"

"Yeah!" One of the other nurses replied, standing up. Blaine followed the nurse up to the waiting room and she pointed to her room.

"Can I see her?" Blaine asked the nurse. She shrugged.

"That's up to Miss Berry, kid."

"I'm the father!" he exclaimed, losing it.

"Mr. Anderson!"

"Hey Dr. Cooper! How's Rachel?"

"She's good, come on, go get changed… she waiting for you!"

Finally, Blaine was allowed in to see Rachel. Her hair was a mess, she was screaming and she was all red but he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"Bout time you got here!" she exclaimed, angrily.

"Sorry, Rach, I hurried."

"Whatever! You're here now!"

"Is this normal?" Blaine asked Dr. Cooper. The pretty boy doctor nodded.

"It's not uncommon for women to be cranky while preparing for birth. It's a very painful process. Just be patient with her, anything she says she probably doesn't mean." Blaine nodded and walked over to Rachel, grabbing her hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just peachy, Blaine," she snapped, "My boyfriend's dead and I'm in such fucking pain right now to give birth to his babies!"

"It's okay, Rach, it's gonna be okay. Childbirth is a beautiful thing…"

"Shut up, Anderson! Your voice is sooo annoying!" he knew she didn't mean it, but he did shut up. The last thing he wanted to do was agitate her more, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Besides, if Finn were here he'd probably be going through the same thing.

"How you holding out Rachel?" Dr. Cooper asked after they'd been there for about two hours. She screamed in response and it broke Blaine's heart, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Dr. Cooper smiled.

"Everything's perfect, Blaine. It's time to push."


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Visits**

**Fifteen Years Later**

It had been a sunny day but now the sun was setting, producing a beautiful sunset over the graveyard. Man and wife stood next to two graves. Blaine Anderson, senator gay rights spokesman, held his wife, Rachel Anderson, a famous Broadway actress, as she cried into his chest.

So much had changed in and around Lima, Ohio. People had moved out and in, there were new kids running everywhere, but these yearly visits never changed. Senator and Mrs. Anderson lived in New York when Blaine wasn't in Washington D.C., but every June they flew down to Lima for a week, to visit Rachel's dads and on the eve of their departure, they would leave their children in the care of Hiram and Leroy Berry while they visited the cemetery to put flowers on the graves on their pasts loves. The next morning they would visit Burt and Carole Hummel before departing to the airport and flying back to New York City.

Kurt Hummel was a permanent fixture in Blaine Anderson's mind. Rachel Anderson didn't mind though because Finn Hudson was constantly on their mind. They often had discussions on what might have happened. Finn and Rachel probably would have married and once the law allowing same sex marriage in New York passed, Blaine and Kurt probably would have married. Blaine and Rachel would remain great friends but who knew what their relationship would have turned into? Rachel was certain that Blaine and Kurt would have their own Lacey and Jared and that her Lacey would be named Drizzle. Blaine was certain that either he or Rachel would have the joy of his or her own Jessalyn, who would be turning ten next month.

Rachel pulled away from Blaine for a second to kneel next to Finn's tombstone. She wondered what Kurt and Finn thought of the relationship that had formed between their two exes. She could imagine Finn laughing about how his girl had gone for the gay guy while she imagined Kurt being pleased to know that his best friend and his boyfriend had found comfort in each other.

Placing another flower on Finn's grave, she stood up and grabbed her husband's hand. He gave it a squeeze while he stared at the two tombstones. After another moment, they turned away, tears strolling down both of their faces. They walked slowly back to the home Hiram and Leroy Berry.

The children were watching a Harry Potter movie when they entered. Hiram and Leroy were in the kitchen cooking dinner for the evening. Both Rachel and Blaine had to put on their calm faces as they waited to be noticed by their children. It was, of course, Jessalyn who noticed them first.

"Hi momma! Hi daddy!" she exclaimed. The fifteen-year-old twins looked over in their direction.

"Hi Jessa!" Rachel replied, sitting next to her on the couch. Blaine chose not to stand and opted to stand behind his wife, silent.

"How were Papa Finn and Uncle Kurt?" Jared asked. It almost hurt Rachel how much Jared looked like his father. He had his hair color, his nose and that smile that used to drive Rachel go crazy. He had Finn's singing voice and his love of football. Blaine thought he was Finn 2.0, but luckily Jared got his mother's intelligence. Lacey was the same way; she'd always gotten straight A's.

"They were good," Blaine responded, kissing the top of Jessa's head.

"Dad," Lacey asked, "What do you think Uncle Kurt and Papa Finn would think of us?"

"I know Uncle Kurt would be very proud of your style of dress," Blaine said with a smile, "And well, Finn would probably spoil you more rotten then I have. All of you."

"What about me?" Jess asked.

"I think one of us would have been lucky enough to have you, Jessa. And if it were me, I'd spoil you too." Blaine responded with a laugh. Rachel nodded.

They were silent the last ten minutes of the movie, before they were called in for dinner. The family ate in silence. Rachel and Blaine were usually like this after visit the graves of their friends. The children never knew just what to say after the visit and Hiram and Leroy didn't want to disturb their mourning.

After dinner, however, the family played a game of twister. Once the family was in game, the kids went to bed. They knew they'd be up early to go see the Hummels and they had no intention on being red eyed for the visit.

That night, Blaine and Rachel lay in bed. She was trying to read another book on Barbra Streisand while Blaine read over a few of the papers that had been faxed while they were out.

"Hey Rach," Blaine said, randomly.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't told you today that I love you" She looked up and kissed him.

"I love you too, Blaine."

**The End.**

**That's all she wrote. Hope you enjoyed. I'll be around with some more Raine fics soon, I promise (:**


	6. Bonus Part

**A/N, I was reading over last night and I realized there was one thing I forgot to upload. This would have happened after the birth and before the epilogue. My bad!  
>Hope you Enjoy!<strong>

**The Miracle**

It was a long process, childbirth. And from what Blaine Anderson could tell, it was painful too. There had been several times when he thought Rachel Berry had broken his hand before she began pushing and from her screams he could tell that she was in far more pain than he could ever imagine… and Rachel would be pushing out two today. Seeing Rachel like this almost made Blaine wish that they had done a C-section instead, but this was Rachel's choice and Blaine was supportive regardless.

Finally, one little baby was out and Blaine couldn't help but feel pride at his little daughter. Dr. Cooper checked her and handed her over to Nurse Jackie after a second. Then it was time for baby number two.

"Blaine Simon Anderson," Rachel, clearly exhausted, "If you ever do this to a girl, I'll kill you." Blaine chuckled.

"No need to worry about that, Rach," he replied, unsure of himself. He ignored his confusion as once again Rachel began to scream and Dr. Cooper told Blaine to prepare himself for round two. This time was worse than the first, even though it wasn't as long. Blaine honestly worried for Rachel, he had heard many stories about the birth of twins and how it almost killed the mother. He also knew that Rachel Berry was stronger than most, but not invincible.

Blaine was exhausted by the time the next baby was out. He could only imagine how tired Rachel felt, yet still she was awake. Once Dr. Cooper had Nurse Jackie take the baby boy, Jared, out to the nursery, Blaine laid beside Rachel for a few minutes. It was silent at first, besides Rachel's heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes.

"For what?" Blaine asked, glancing up.

"For everything I said to you… I didn't mean it!"

"I know Rachel, and I completely understand. You were in pain, I get it."

"But Blaine, you didn't even have to be here! You could have left me in Lima with my dads… there are no words that I can use to express my gratitude… Well, except three…"

"What are they?"

"I love you… and your voice is beautiful" Blaine looked at Rachel. He could tell that she meant it; Rachel didn't joke like that. Especially not after Finn.

"I love you too, Rachel." It made sense to Blaine now. There was that time in High School when he thought he might be bisexual but decided against it, maybe he just wanted to believe that he was gay for Kurt… it didn't matter. All he knew was that although he would never love a man the way he loved Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, he would never love a woman the way he loved Rachel Barbra Berry. It explained the jealousy he felt when he saw her with Brandon, why he just couldn't feel a spark with any guy anymore, and why he was more protective than he should have been over her.

He looked down and saw that Rachel was asleep, so he just kissed her cheek and walked into the waiting room. To his surprise, he saw Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. That really shocked him; he knew they went to school in Boston but he certainly didn't expect to see them after he told Mercedes to call all of the New Directions. Rebecca was there as well.

"How is she?" Quinn immediately asked.

"She's asleep," Blaine answered, smiling. Quinn nodded.

"Well is she alright?" Sam asked.

"She's exhausted, both are. Those had to be the longest four hours of my life."

"Where are the babies?" Rebecca demanded.

"I was just taking Mr. Anderson to see them" Nurse Jackie answered for him.

"Can we see them?"

"Dr. Cooper said they're well enough," Jackie replied, "I'll let Mr. Anderson bring them out for a quick minute. But not too long because as soon as Miss Berry wakes up she'll probably try feeding."

"Take your time," Quinn said as they walked off, "When you get back Mercedes should be here!" Blaine smiled in response and followed Jackie closely. He was extremely anxious to see his son and daughter.

"Here we are, Mr. Anderson." She said.

"Thank you, Nurse Peyton," he said looking down at the two newest members of the crazy population of New York City.

"You're welcome, Blaine. And by the way, I heard your conversation with Miss Berry. I think you two will make fine parents."

"Thank you, that means a lot." He replied. After that, he took the little baby in the pink blanket and the one in blue into each of his arms. Slowly, he moved back towards the waiting room where he saw that Mercedes Jones had indeed joined Sam and Quinn.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my son and daughter, Jared Finn Berry-Anderson and Lacey Elizabeth Berry-Anderson."

"Elizabeth?" Quinn whispered.

"Finn?" Mercedes asked, slightly louder.

"Rachel and I decided that it wouldn't be right to not name them after Kurt and Finn. That way a part of them will always be with us and also with the twins."

"That's sweet…" Rebecca said, watching as Jared and Lacey looked around the room.

"Look there," Blaine whispered, "There's your Aunt Quinn and Uncle Sam and Aunt Mercedes and Aunt Rebecca…"

"And Grandpa Schuester…" Blaine looked up to see the newest member of their party. He had to laugh at his comment.

"Mr. Schue!" Quinn exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Mercedes called me and well, I just happened to be in Manchester visiting Holly's sister…"

"We're glad you're here, Mr. Schue!" Blaine exclaimed

"I rushed here after dinner… Holly will be here later. She's waiting to pick up Puck and Lauren at the airport."

"Rachel will be so happy to see you guys!" Blaine exclaimed. It was crazy, he never would have thought that the birth of their twins would be the cause of a reunion for the New Directions. He couldn't complain though.

"What about Mike and Tina?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"They're on the same flight as Rachel's dads. Her mother will be here too!" Blaine couldn't listen to the rest. Lacey was starting to get restless and Jared seemed to be following his sister's example. Nurse Jackie helped him take them back to the nursery before he joined his friends again, but he didn't leave until he made sure they were both asleep. He just couldn't believe it. Seven months had taken forever, but he was a father. A father in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry bout that! And guys, thanks for all the positive feedback. I know Raine isn't the most popular pairing, but it works inside my head. I have a new idea in my head, that would take place during Nationals during their senior year (as in, next season) but I haven't had the time to start on it yet. Will post it as soon as I'm done :). Thanks again!<strong>

**xoxoxo**


End file.
